Ring The Alarm: Kagome's way
by RabidShinji
Summary: Kagomes had enough of Inuyasha and kikyo so now its time to turn things out


Hey this is my first story on fanfiction and if you guys like it then you like it, if you don't then you don't not my problem but if you like Beyonce and love Inuyasha then you will love my story

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL, DAMN THE LAW OF COPYRIGHT! Well anyway lets get this started shall we….?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ring The Alarm

Kagome was just at home sitting on her couch in her pj's waiting to here a call from her boyfriend. Its been very unusual lately every day when she called and when she did he would say he's busy or wouldn't answer. Kagome sighed and picked up her phone and dialed Inuyasha's number, "Hey you've reached Inuyasha but I'm not home right now so leave your name and if you must your number but don't expect a call back Sayonara"

"Hey Inu it's 'Gome just wondering what you were doing…… Call me back later love you bye" Kagome made another sigh and pressed the end button on her phone and sat it back down, then continued to stare back at the T.V.

It was a knock on her door and she groaned and muttered curse words under her breath and got up to open the door. She opened the door to be face to face with Ayame and Sango. Kagome put on a smile and gestured them to come in. They came in and sat in the living room with their heads hanging low.

Kagome joined them in the living room and saw the worried look on their faces, "Hey guys why so sad?" Kagome asked looking at them and cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy.

Sango looked up and smiled meekly at Kagome, "I saw Inuyasha today"

"Ok you saw Inuyasha so…." Kagome trailed off and waved her hand waiting on an answer.

Ayame looked at Kagome, "And he was with Kikyo."

"Oh" was all Kagome could say. She was looking towards the floor with her hands on her legs balling in and out of a fist.

Sango felt guilty and looked at her best friend, "Kagome don't worry about him he was a cheater and a liar anyway"

Ayame and Sango noticed Kagome's shoulders shaking and in an instant they were over there each by her side rubbing her back and comforting her. "Kagome don't cry over him he is an idiot and doesn't deserve you"

They heard a muffled laugh from her then she threw heard head up and howled in laughter. Sango and Ayame scooted away from the girl and slowly inched their way towards the front door but were frozen by a voice, "Where do you think your going? You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you saw happen between them so GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE AND TELL ME!" Kagome yelled at them.

Ayame and Sango looked at her and they were kind of scared but made their way back to the living room.

"Well we were going to McDonalds…." Sango started off.

FLASHBACK (AN: I luv those things)

Sango and Ayame got out of Sango's silver mustang and walked into McDonalds arguing over what ice cream flavor tasted better.

"Strawberry" Sango shouted.

"Chocolate" Ayame shouted back.

"STRAWBERRY!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"STRAW….." Sango was cut off by a shrill voice she heard from across the fast food restraunt, "INU-BABY"

"Oh…" Sango's eyes got wide and she looked towards the doors.

"Dear…" Ayame's eyes were as big as saucers.

"GOD NO!" They both screamed in unison.

Kikyo made her way over to Inuyasha who was sitting in a booth by himself. Sango and Ayame grabbed two trays that were near them and covered their faces, and made their way behind the booth they were sitting in.

"Hey Kik" Inuyasha said as he put his arm around her shoulders and buried his nose in her neck then kissed her neck.

Kikyo giggled while Sango and Ayame tried not to gag. "Kikyo I love you"

"I love you to Inu but what about Kagome we be seeing each other for two months and she is bound to find out" Kikyo said looking at him with concern.

"Trust me she wont find out" Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Why that lying cheating…" Ayame muttered to herself.

They put the trays in the ben and left to Kagome's house.

End Flash Back(AN: awwwww man it was getting good)

"And that's why we are over here" Sango finished.

"Kagome just let him go and stay away from him" Ayame convinced.

"Can't do that I been through this to long I'm going to have to just teach him a lesson" Kagome said as she smiled slyly.

"I know that face what you going to teach him?" Sango asked.

"How to fear and not mess with women's emotions" Kagome said as she looked at them with serious eyes. "Well so I'm going to write a song and get the beats and everything and you guys will be my dancers in the background, and I'm going to need you to get Koga and Miroku to be fake body guards because when I perform my song at the club Thursday I am going to go Inuyasha and make it look like im going to hurt him and they come and pull me away and after the performance what ever happens happens."

Sango and Ayame looked confused, "Eh, Kagome when did you plan this?" they asked in unison.

"A couple of days ago 'cause I knew this would happen"

"Ok well to get started" Kagome said as she stood up and stretched.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Thursday was already there and Kagome, Sango and Ayame were sitting back stage getting ready. Kagome looked her outfit over, She wore a black skirt that was mid thigh and had ruffles on the end, a black shirt that only covered her breast and had two thick black strings that tied and made an X around her stomach, and three inch black heels that tied up the leg, (an: a little sluttish I know but bare with me). Sango and Ayame wore black button up shirts with black wife beaters under them, black caprice, and black k-swiss.

She looked from behind the curtain and saw Inuyasha sitting all the way in the back at the bar with his brother Sesshomaru. Koga and Miroku were dressed like club body guards and stood at each end of the bar. Everything was in position to start. "Ya'll ready?" Kagome asked Sango and Ayame.

They nodded. "Ok lets get this going" Kagome looked towards the DJ and pointed at him.

They heard the alarm sound and Sango and Ayame walked to their spots on stage and noticed everyone had their attention towards the stage.

Then Kagome started singing,

Kagome: Don't you ring the alarm

I been through this to long

And I'll be DAMNED if I see another chick on your arm

Won't you ring the alarm

I been through this too long

And I'll be DAMNED if I see another chick on your arm

Kagome and the girls started swaying their hips to the beat and shook their butts really fast, slowed and brought it down then back up.

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats if I let you go

Get in the house off the coast

If I let you go

She gon' take everything I own

If I let you go

I can't let you go, damn if I let you go

She gon' rock them WS stones

If I let you go

Get in the 'Bach or the Rolls'

If I let you go

She gon' profit everything I taught

If I let you go

I can't let you go. Damn if I let you go

Kagome sat in a chair on stage and waved her hands around and shook the whole upper part of her body and shook her head crazy and her hair was wild.

Tell me how should I feel

When I know what I know

An my female intuition telling me you a dog

People told me bout the flames

I couldn't see thru the smoke

When I need answers, accusations

What you mean you gon' choke

Oh

Kagome got up and kicked the chair away from her and joined Sango and Ayame dancing in sync.

You cant stay you got to go

Ain't no other chick speindin' yo dough

This is taking a toll, the way the story unfolds

Not the picture perfect movie everyone would've saw

Chorusx2

Kagome jumped off stage and walked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw Kagome coming towards him and she didn't look very happy.

Ring the alarm

I been thru this to long and

I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm

Kagome was so close to slapping him but was pulled back from him by Miroku and Koga. She pretended to try and get out of their grasp as they lead her back to the stage.

Won't you ring the alarm

I been thru this to long

And I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm.

Tell me how I should feel

When you made me belong

And the thought of you just touching her

Is what I hated the most

I don't want you, but I want it

And I cant let it go

To know you give it to her like you gave it to me, come on

Ooh

He's so arrogant and bold

But she gon' love dat shit, I know

I done put in a call, time to ring the alarm

'Cause you aint never seen a fire like the one I'ma cause

Chorus

Ooh

How can you look at me

And not see all the things

That I kept only just for you

Ooh

But this is my show I wont let you go

Its all been paid for and its mine

How could you look at me

And not see all the things

Chorus

They finished up the song and as the beat stopped they froze in their positions. The crowd erupted in joy and clapped for them. Miroku and Koga came up there and linked hands with them and bowed, "Good job" Miroku whispered to her as they took another bow.

"Oh my performance is not over yet" Kagome sneered.

"What do you mean ooooh…don't hurt the boy" Miroku said as they went back stage.

Kagome went to her bag and took out a pistol gun, "Trust me I won't" was all she said as she made her way to the bar.

Inuyasha was sitting at the bar appalled and shocked by Kagome's performance that he didn't notice that she came behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He got startled but turned around, "Baby you did good…" he froze because a gun was to his forehead.

"Do it" was all Kagome said as she looked him in the eye.

"D-Do What?" he asked. He was completely scared for his life.

"Ditch Kikyo or Die" Kagome said with venom.

"Whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked as he got the courage to talk right.

"Wrong question honey" Kagome kicked him in his balls and he fell out the stool and she pressed her heel into his chest, "You are my problem don't think I didn't know about Kikyo I knew the past 2 months"

Inuyasha's eyes got wide and Kagome continued, "I've had enough of it 'til today, come by my house tomorrow morning or give me your life. Hope this teaches you something dog" was all Kagome said as she stepped off him and spat in his face and walked off.

Inuyasha stayed on the ground as someone no 3 other people towered over him laughing their heads off. It was none other than Koga, Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"Glad somebody finally got you on a leash baby brother" Sesshomaru said and the others doubled over in laughter

"Shut up" was all he said before he got up and asked for another beer.

Outside the club Kagome was smiling to herself 'cause Inuyasha was now all hers.

Goes to show that you shouldn't mess with a girls emotions.

THE END

…………………………………………………………………………….

OPINIONS PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON


End file.
